


【BruceDick 微菠蘿午夜】他要結婚了 新郎不是我

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Midnighter and Apollo (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Out of Character, i warned you
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Relationships: Apollo/Midnighter, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	【BruceDick 微菠蘿午夜】他要結婚了 新郎不是我

###  Bruce視角

Bruce深深的閉上了眼，他在婚禮現場，人不多但最熟悉他們的都在了，他們都向Bruce恭喜，但Bruce本人一點也快樂不起來。閉上眼後的他眼前有著許多的畫面，不同時期、不同情感、同一個人物，Dick Grayson。事情應該由半年前說起，他們吵架了，為著許多的事。那些事永遠都是世界上最難纏的泥漿一樣，每當你以為可以擺脫它們時，它們又再次纏上你。他們吵架的原因也是一樣，他受傷了，他漠視了身邊每一個人的關心，不管是Alfred的、Barbara的、Tim﹑Steph還是Damian的甚至許平時少有主動的Jason和Cass他都一概不管，當然連Dick的也一樣。

“Bruce Wayne!你就不能少作一陣子混蛋嗎?”

“混蛋?如果無視你們無意義的話是混蛋，那我並不介意。現在，我有更重要的事要作!”

“更重要的事……為什麼身為家人的愛會是不重要，為什麼來自我的關心會是無意義!”

那一次他足夠混蛋，他知道，而那時候的自己更是火上加油。他一轉身把一切都甩在後頭，他無視了Dick話中的那句所帶著的含義，他忽略了一切，在那時的他來說還在外面的Joker比什麼都重要。他以為這只會是他們如以往一樣糟透了的相處，他以為這只會是他們平時相處其中一個最沒意義的架，然後他們會打一架或再吵幾遍，最後他們會和好，一如既往。Dick總是有耐性，他擅於原諒人，他總不會放棄理解自己，他總會待在我身邊，這不知哪來的自信讓他安心。這也促使了他忽略了一切，包括Dick在後頭最後一吼，撕心裂肺的一吼。

“既然如此，你也別再想對我的選擇說任何一句!”

他從沒想過到底那句吼出來時Dick是以什麼心情，他只知道那時的他根本一句也聽不進去，他的目的是制服Joker，沒有比那瘋子更危險的事了。但原來現實的生活總是給你一波又一波的風波，而你永遠都不會想到的是原來可以衝擊你整個人的，不是Joker，不是任何一個的死訊，甚至不是哥譚淪陷，而是一個消息，一句話。

“我要結婚了，Bruce。”

那一刻他驚呆了，結婚?與誰結婚?

午夜戰士，原名是Lucas Trent。當Dick在蛛網當37號特工時認識的朋友，就算結束了蛛網的間諜行動他知道Dick還是有和午夜來往，但Bruce有一直觀察他的行動，他沒有作出任何損害Dick的行動，也沒有作出任何有損哥譚的事。同時，Bruce也知道對方有一個穩定的男友，阿波羅，原名Andrew Pulaski。所以當Dick向他提出結婚對象是午夜時，他不得不承認他嚇呆了。這是怎麼回事?Dick成了第三者了嗎?還是說午夜和阿波羅分手了，而那個黑色改造人因而與Dick搭上了?他不認同，他絕對不會認同這婚事。但當他看著Dick看下去幸福的笑容時，他才知道原來有別的男人可以令他露出這樣的笑容。心中醋意湧現，Bruce沒能理解到底是怎樣的感覺。他的腦海空白一片，他也沒能控制自己的表情，當時他到底是以什麼表情來應對Dick?他現在回想只記得自己問了一句……

“婚禮是何時?”

“……我還以為你會先說讓我審視一下這個人。”

“那是你選擇的人，所以我……”

“謝謝你，Bruce!不過我不得不說，就算你說他再多的不是，我還是會選擇與他結婚，就算他再混蛋。”

如是以往他會斥責Dick的不理智，但Dick那刻的笑容太幸福了，讓Bruce嫉妒，他說不出一絲話來。

他當然不會管Dick的話，他會監視Lucas Trent這個人，連他前男友(至少Bruce期望是前男友)Andrew Pulaski也一起。要與他的Dick結婚的人，他不接受任何一絲可能會傷害到Dick的人。

午夜戰士，原本是地球小孩，在農村出生，14歲時被外星人綁架並改造，造就了現在這位最強的策略家兼戰士午夜戰士。Batman觀察了他一整天，他不得不說午夜戰士並不是他期望的那樣，他與Dick並無任何一絲合襯或相似的地方。他的行動雖然具策略，但就算寡不敵眾時，他會出現放棄所有演算的傾向，相反以最簡單的方式來解決，肉拼。這類人Batman都會歸類到兩種，不是死前一拼的決心便是這個人有自毀傾向，而以午夜戰士的經歷來看，Batman傾向後者。這樣不行，他不想Dick把一生都放在這個有自毀傾向的人身上。Bruce並不是擔心他的Dick會落到每天都害怕他的伴侶死亡的處境，這一點他們踏上這條路時已經作好覺悟。而是以Dick的性格，他會選擇永遠站在那個人身邊，他會選擇與他同生共死，但這個人有自毀傾向，他會害Dick也一頭栽進那自毀的後果當中，他會害死我的Dick!

然後他還看到一些他最不想見到的畫面，他看到午夜晚上與阿波羅見面。他們牽手、擁抱、親吻，他們到了一家餐廳用餐，途中他們沒放開過對方的手。最後午夜甚至與阿波羅在後者的公寓過夜，他不能接受!這男人答應了與Dick結婚，但又與另一個男人關係不簡單!他不能接受，他不能這樣對待Dick，他怎可以這樣對他的Dick?

“Lucas Trent……離開Dick Grayson。”

他沉不住氣，他隔天晚上就找上門了。他們打了一架，雙方都痛死了，但沒往死裡打，他們都知道對方或許是Dick Grayson現在最重要的人。直到午夜生氣了，他把Dick透過門穿梭空間的限制來到他們身邊，Batman見到Dick那一刻他知道事情搞砸了。Dick一臉難以致信的看著他們二人，渾身是血，彷彿要把對方置於死地似的。他立馬把二人分開，待在二人中間。

“你們是怎麼回事?”

“Dick，他不值得你付出真心。”

“我……”

“他知道這個前提下也要求的!”午夜大吼。

“你明知他和另一個男人仍保持不簡單的關係你還選擇和他結婚嗎?”他所認識的Dick並不是那樣不理智的人。

“我……”

他的Dick很痛苦，但他看得出來這痛苦來自多方面。他或許不想自己知道午夜和阿波羅的關係，現在被發現了這讓他難堪。也有可能因為這次迫使他自己也要面對這個事實，午夜的心不完全屬於他，但他的愛都給午夜了，或許他已經發現午夜其實喜歡的是阿波羅而不是自己，這種愛的不平等讓他也痛苦。但最大的痛苦莫過於就算知道他們三人間的愛並不平等，自己甚至可能才是最附屬品那個，但還是答應下來的自己，他所認識的Dick絕不會容許自己成了那樣的角色。

“對阿，我們三人有共識，你管不著!”

“午夜!?”Dick驚訝午夜的直白。

“你管不著!”

Batman發現自己聽不下去了，他離去了，而Dick也沒有挽留。這一刻他才明白那句是什麼含意，他對Dick的任何一個選擇都沒有干預的權利了，因為他當初就自己放棄了。

他很痛苦，Bruce很痛苦。他的理智和情感部分都在叫囂，他應該要用盡方法阻止婚禮，他要讓Dick明白午夜絕不是個好選擇，而他的風評一如本人給人的印象，糟透了。但他沒有任何理由，他只是默默的幫Dick籌備婚禮，Dick開始早出晚歸，甚至不歸。當他每次透過午夜開的門回來時，臉上總會有那麼一絲憂鬱，但他明顯不想讓自己看到，因此他好快又要換上那幸福的笑容，拉著他講午夜想要婚禮如何。不應該是這樣，他的男孩值得更好，值得一個能真的令他幸福的人，而不是這樣。Dick應該也明白才對，他不值得，為什麼他就是不肯放手?

因為我愛他，所以就算再混蛋的行動這後，我也愛他。Bruce猜想Dick應該會這樣回應。

婚禮的日子一天一天的靠近，Bruce的心就一天比一天揪緊，事情不應該這樣。他不得不說，他從沒面對過這樣的痛苦，任何一次戰損也不能和這次比較。更可怕的是他相信物理上的戰損總有一天會不痛，但這個心痛是不會完結，它只會一天比一天更痛，就算待到Dick真的結婚了他也相信這個心痛只會加劇不會減退。因為什麼?不知道，或者說他不承認，從不。

Bruce開始發惡夢，他每一個惡夢也和Dick、午夜與阿波羅有關，他夢到Dick被壓在身下，被他們冷落，被他們玩耍。不應該是這樣，Dick不該受這樣的待遇。

婚禮的每一個細節他都投入，他都掌握得甚至比Dick本人更詳細也說不定。他希望至少這個婚禮可以成功，至少讓Dick有一個美好的婚禮回憶。他希望盡自己的努力，為Dick帶來那麼一絲幸福，就算他阻止不到接下來所有的痛苦，他也希望Dick至少有那麼一點時刻是真的幸福，而那幸福是因自己而來。但他開始感到呼吸有點困難，他知道這不是生理問題，是心理問題，他還是不認同這門婚事，一點也不。

但婚期還是來了，他站在門口接待，Tim、Steph﹑Damian和Alfred也一起，Barbara﹑Jason和Cass與Dick待在一起。笑吧，Bruce，這是你最值得笑的日子，你最愛的人幸福的日子，至少你相信婚禮會很完美，一切都會是Dick喜歡的。笑阿，Bruce Wayne，你作得到的。婚禮邀請的人不多，午夜的親友甚至沒多少，但每一個都是他們最好的朋友。知道他們的身份同時也明白這婚禮到底是怎麼回事，但他們都為Dick而來了。就算不被看好的一門婚事，Dick也希他最好的朋友們都在場。

時間差不多了，他應該要去找Dick了。他的責任是帶著Dick在後方走上台前，而午夜及其伴郎阿波羅會在台上等待他們，他們最後簽下婚禮登記證書，禮成。簡單又直接，這是Dick想要的。

他摸摸胸前，心臟跳得快，作為Batman的他也沒覺得自己的心臟有跳得那麼快過，他真的緊張了。他敲敲門，聽到Dick的回應，還看到Barbara和Jason的眼神。他們都不認同這個對象，Dick向來不會看錯人，應該說他很少看錯人，但這次他們真的不明白為什麼Dick會選擇那個人。

“Bruce，有麻煩了。”

“午夜還沒出現。甚至阿波羅也沒到，他們的朋友也沒來多少。”Barbara耳語，甚至故意調整角度讓Dick不能讀唇。

“你的意思是……?”Bruce不禁把事情馬上往最糟的方向想像。

“作好心理準備，你不是想讓他幸福嗎?”安慰總會作吧，Jason眼神示意。

Barbara﹑Jason與Cass先行離去，留下Bruce和Dick。他很漂亮，任何人見到這刻的他也一定會愛他並期望成為他身邊的人，Bruce第一眼就閃過這想法。但那個人不是你，Bruce Wayne。用髮蠟把少量頭髮往後梳，但沒顯得太整齊，還留下了Dick本人的活力。男孩藍色的眼睛一向是Brcue的最愛，只要看一眼就如宇宙晨星中最閃耀的一顆明亮之星，光是一眼就讓人不可自拔的愛上。帶著幸福的笑容，今天理應是他最幸福的日子，他對得起這笑容。原本修長且性感的身體包上了白色的禮服，禮服是他親手設計和訂造的，當他上用盡自己每一分才能時，他深信成品穿在Dick身上一定可以令他的男孩更漂亮，更完美。事實是他沒弄錯，他真的很完美，讓Bruce那一刻也看呆了眼。l

“時間差不多了，Dick。”

Dick輕輕點頭，幸福的笑容藏也藏不了。

Bruce牽起Dick的手，為他推開大門，但台上沒有阿波羅更沒有午夜的身影。不應該是這樣，他輕輕帶著Dick上台，他們等待著。等了十五分鐘，大家都心中有數，他不會來，午夜不會來，阿波羅也一樣。他看著Dick的臉容，那一刻他想殺人。Dick好像早已明白一切似的，他的丈夫不會來，這個婚禮成了一場笑話，就連那麼一絲最後的幸福那傢伙也沒想要留給他。忍著眼淚的同時也堅持下去，站在眾人面前，他還要向眼前的朋友解釋一切。不應該這樣……他的男孩今日的表情不應該是這樣，他應該要流的是感動的淚水，他會得到最愛之人的親吻，他們應該幸福挽手離去，至少在眾親友面前是這樣。

“你等我，Dick!我現在去找他，Clark也會願意去找他，我們在場每一個都會出去找他回來。”

“不用了，Bruce!他不會來的了……謝謝你給我……那麼一絲幸福的感覺。”

Lucas Trent你死定了!你害我的男孩哭了，你害Dick露出這樣的表情!不要，永遠不要露出這表情，不要在我面前，Dick!我……只想看到你幸福。我一直都愛你，我只想你幸福，為什麼最後你露出那樣的表情?你是我的男孩，我不希望有人害你傷心，所以我才用盡方法來令你在我身邊的每一刻都幸福，但最後卻毀在那傢伙手上。他想男孩再次展出笑容，他想Dick把這些淚水都變成感動的淚水。誰能給他幸福，我想給他幸福!Bruce拿出一直放在西裝口袋的玩意，好久前一直留著的。

“Dick，雖然我有很多缺點，但這一刻我只想問一句……”

你願意與我結婚嗎?

END

  
  


###  Dick&午夜視角

Bruce Wayne是世界上他最愛又最恨的人，每一個動作都牽動自己全身全心，讓他每一刻都在牽掛著他。他坐在新郎房，他要結婚了嗎?他不知道，他很害怕。他深呼吸，對於接下來的事他心中也沒底，他害怕，他感覺到呼吸難受。他閉上眼，他看到Bruce Wayne，每一個身影，他所傾愛和目光最後的落點。事情的確由半年前開始有點失控，但他從沒想過會引致這樣的事。他看到Bruce又一次漠視一切，他的理智斷掉了，為什麼你可以不顧一切?為什麼你要把自己的性命看得比任何任務還要低，你真的在乎過自己嗎?為什麼你不明白我們生氣的重點?為什麼你永遠都把自己扔入那個地獄中，你每次都拖著一身傷的抽身，然後又再任自己掉入另一個地獄，每次都只是剛好抽身沒把命抵進去，但萬一你有一次連命也拼進去了，我該如何是好?

好害怕，真的害怕，再次失去一生所愛的感覺會如何?想給他一個在意的事，給他一個目標，讓他可以盡全力投入，讓他明白有些事必須由他來負責才有意義。

“我要結婚了，Bruce。”

這句話傾吐而出，那一刻他也嚇呆了自己說出這個謊言。Bruce問他對象是誰，他要馬上選一個合理的人選，他隨口說了午夜。好極了，Dick Grayson，你說了一個會讓對方可能立刻打死你的謊言，你只能期望下一刻太陽沒有衝著自己來，一個名為阿波羅的大太陽。又或者叫阿波羅直接把他幹掉比較輕鬆?他不用站在Bruce面前接受他接下來的質問。Bruce聽到對象後肯定遲疑了下，就算是Dick自己也覺得太爛了這謊言。但他看著Bruce的回應，哦……看來你並沒想像中重要呢，Dick。

“婚禮是何時?”

“……我還以為你會先說讓我審視一下這個人。”

“那是你選擇的人，所以我……”又或者他根本不在意?

“謝謝你，Bruce!不過我不得不說，就算你說他再多的不是，我還是會選擇與他結婚，就算他再混蛋。”

就如其他人不停說你多冷血無情不像人類，我都知道在那黑色的裝甲下，隱藏著一顆比任何人都柔軟的心，還有那個當年在小巷失去父母的男孩。可以的話我也想抱著你，但你永遠都拒絕我，我很愛你Bruce。我認識你，我熟悉你，我知道你需要什麼……為什麼你不明白?或許不是不明白，而是他太清楚了，但他不會接受你，他會把你拒於門外，你只是他的兒子。當午夜的門突然出現在我身邊時，我真的嚇了一跳，我看到你和午夜打起來了，完全不比任何一次打退敗敵人弱，這更不像對待一個兒子的未婚夫。重點是，午夜根本不知道到底是怎麼回事，一切都只是他的謊言，毫無意義的謊言。

午夜的話讓他驚訝，他很確信午夜不知道前因後果，他相信一切都是午夜的直覺，他突然興幸自己說的是午夜，不是其他人。Bruce……Batman回去了，午夜一臉不爽的看著他。

他覺得簡直莫名其妙，他最近都很乖，打架沒太過火，飯有乖乖的吃，衣服有洗沒只放在那等阿波羅來處理。就昨晚有點開心因爲他和阿波羅見面了，和他一起約個會牽個手抱了下，順便教訓了下路邊在搶女人錢的乳臭未乾小鬼。晚上回到公寓就抱抱阿波羅，滿足的一起入睡，原本是很完美的日子。誰知隔天晚上那個老蝙蝠找上門，要不是知道他和Dick的關係，午夜還以為是仇家找碴找上門。如果不是因爲他是Batman，午夜肯定一開始就掏出手槍往對方腦門上開上幾發。他看著Dick查看了下他的傷勢，午夜也甩甩手，表示他沒事。

“好啦，我幫你圓了這謊言，你男友到底怎麼回事嗎，'朋友'阿?”他特意加重朋友。

“他不是我男友。”永遠都不會是。

“還沒是而已。那你的'朋友'來這打了我一頓，到底是怎麼回事?”

“抱歉呢，我會和他說到底是怎麼回事，本來就只是氣話而已。”

午夜聽了Dick的解釋，對他來說被打一頓沒差，就算是Batman的拳頭有點痛，但午夜平常面對的是什麼敵人?他本來可承受的拳頭大可以比Batman的重得多，他面對的向來不是人類。他突然想到一個很不錯的點子，午夜戰士向來不按理出牌是不是?

“你在說什麼?Dick，這個謊必須說下去。”

他開始聽午夜的話，午夜不是一個好的傾訴對象，畢竟午夜不是一個有耐性的人。但或許他是現在最明白Dick的人，午夜和阿波羅所遇見的每一個問題都有阿波羅陪伴，他們可以一同面對，他和阿波羅的相愛是那麼順其自然，他們被互相吸引，他們接納對方。但不代表他們沒把對方推開過，他推開了阿波羅，他也會害怕，但他們挺過來了。他們渡過了沒有對方的三年，他後悔死了，而他不希望眼前的完美男孩再走上這條路。沒有對方陪伴的日子毫無意義，那樣失落寂寞的日子，光他一個過就夠了。這個完美男孩也陷入這樣的困局，而對象也不是那麼簡單就能解決的事，如果是那個Batman，這次要下重藥才行呢。

午夜會成為一個連自己也覺得渣的渣男，他這樣跟Dick說。在感情的事上，午夜一向專一，他嘴巴不饒人，他看下去開放且來者不拒，但他所愛的始終如一，他壓住了阿波羅直接跟Batman算帳的衝動，他要阿波羅陪他演下去，他要讓他的完美男孩獲得他該有的。午夜看人並不糟，他早就知道Batman是誰，事實上Dick和Bruce的關係就是他也快看不下去。他的完美男孩和他喜歡的人一直在避開這個關係顯明，但午夜知道阿波羅也懂，他們間的關係就只差那麼一個動作而已。他們互相試探，他們互相避諱，他們卻從沒有人敢踏出那一步。對這樣的二人，午夜只好選擇撕破自己臉了，是不是?我可真的是第一好敵友，為了那完美男孩的完美屁股不要白白被浪費，他會作很多平時不會作的事，例如和這個完美男孩假結婚，演上那麼一場蠢透了的戲。

Bruce開始幫他籌備婚禮，每一絲細節都由他自己親手管理和預備，Dick幾乎不用說話Bruce就知道什麼是Dick最喜歡的東西。Dick會想要白色的禮服，他會想要禮服胸前有襟花而不是領巾。他會想要小派對，而不是什麼教堂。他的音樂想要活潑一點的而不是莊嚴的，因為那些莊嚴的音樂會令他渾身不自在，他喜歡跳躍舞動的。Dick心底其實一點也不開心，但他看著Bruce為他預備的一切，他有種錯覺Bruce在籌備的不是Dick和午夜的婚禮，而是他和自己的婚禮，如果這樣一想就會有種幸福感湧現，而Bruce見到他這樣的笑容就會更努力。他喜歡男人努力的樣子，而這次的事絕對不會受傷，Dick想到這個就覺得更開心了。

但他看到Bruce那麼盡力的樣子，他全心預備，他傾心於此。這是為了他，人生第一次，或許也是最後一次也說不定。他的心情變得複雜，他開心Bruce肯為他代勞一切，又為這個謊言感到擔憂。他好像沒有回頭路了，一切都彷彿他真的要結婚一樣，但站在他身邊的人不愛他，他也不愛那個人。那這到底是怎麼回事，Dick也說不過來。他開始不待在Bruce身邊，不待在家裡，他開始待在午夜那邊，聽午夜說接下來的計劃。心很痛，這些一切既是為你而設，你不就想這樣嗎?他為你籌備婚禮，他為你作到最好，他關心你，這證明了一切。他討厭這樣，他不想要這樣，這不是他想要的。

“午夜……萬一他真的不為所動呢?”他可是Bruce，心中沒譜。

“……你相信我嗎，Dick?”

因為接下來作的事，連午夜自己也覺得會過火，而他覺得就算是阿波羅也不會認同。

婚禮的日子慢慢接近，Dick開始想通了。結婚本來就是一個騙局，他邀請來的朋友不多，他們會理解吧?他們都是自己最好的朋友，他們都是心大的人，他們總會明白這只是一個衝動的謊言，可笑的笑話，而自己會成為當中最大的笑柄。

婚禮的日子到了，他待在預備室裡，表現出他最完美的笑容。Barbara和Jason什麼也沒說，Tim﹑Steph﹑Cass和Damian也沒有，他們覺得他們的大哥知道在作什麼。Alfred也希望他明白自己在作什麼。但他真的知道嗎?或許他一點也不知道，自己在這到底在作什麼?但他應該要笑，他理應成為今天最幸福的人，笑啦，Dick Grayson，你要笑。這是Bruce為你預備的一切，而他為此花了很多心血，他說想看你幸福，他想看到你笑。所以你必須笑，至少在接下來的數小時中，你要笑。他穿上了Bruce為他作的禮服，他接受Barbara他們最後的整裝，他成為了今天最耀眼的存在，他會是笑到最後的那一個。他看到Bruce笑著進來找他，他今天的伴郎，他的Bruce Wayne。他拉著自己推開那大門，午夜不在，他知道。不管是午夜﹑阿波羅﹑奇異還是其他午夜的朋友，他們都不會來，這個只是個一看就破的謊言。

Bruce站在他的身邊，他一直耐心的陪伴自己，明明大家都知道到底是怎麼回事。午夜不會來，他不會和自己進行這個假婚禮。事情結束了，Bruce能為他作的都作完了，但這件事本來就是一個謊言，本來就不可能成功，Bruce所期望的畫面由一開始就不存在。對不起，Bruce，把事情結束吧。他要和這裡的人解釋，解釋一切不合理和蠢透的謊言，把一切沒意義的面紗都說清楚。他放開了Bruce的手，這一次他必須自己面對了。

“你等我，Dick!我現在去找他，Clark也會願意去找他，我們在場每一個都會出去找他回來。”

“不用了，Bruce!他不會來的了……謝謝你給我……那麼一絲幸福的感覺。”

多謝你到最後都站在我身邊，至少有那麼一刻我真的幸福過。

“這個是……”一個蠢透了的謊言。

“Dick，雖然我有很多缺點，但這一刻我只想問一句……”Bruce拉著他的手很用力，他跪在自己而前。

你願意與我結婚嗎?

午夜一直在附近待機，阿波羅抱著他，一如既往。他看著那個完美男孩破涕為笑，他有那麼一刻真的擔心過，如果那個Bruce Wayne真的連這也能忍受該如何是好?但看來男人是沒可能的，他總是把那個黃金男孩放在首位，他就是知道。

“挺帶種阿……Bruce Wayne。”


End file.
